


Quackity is a Pride God and breaks the Twitter and Twitch what's new?

by DemiromanticPansexualWeebTrash



Series: MCYT Oneshots/drabbles/random ideas i had at 3 am [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi icon Eret, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Don't confuse Quackity with Alexis, Don't ship actual people, Eret is a supportive protective friend, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Fuck 2021/2021 Pride Month is every day, Gen, Happy Ending, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, I tried way to hard, Karl will honk you up if you try to say shit to his fiances, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Not actually his dad but basically he is, Parental Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity is just nervous and needs reassurance, Random & Short, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, Sap and Karl are their to help and smother him with love, Sapnap will commit arson after murder if you say shit to is fiances, She will not hesitate to slap a hoe, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Supportive Badboyhalo, Supportive Dream, Supportive Fundy, Supportive Skeppy, Supportive TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TRANS QUACKITY POGCHAMP, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Alexis | Quackity, Trans Character, Trans MCYT, Trans Male Character, Trans Pride, Trans Quackity, Twitter format is weird, We need more Trans Quackity fics, don't worry he wanted to, even if its via internet they are soft and love him, every other MCYT/ friend is supportive, he's feral, i wrote this at like 3 AM, just a au of them still as streamers but also their MCYT personas, not him Irl, on purpose!, protective Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), random drabble, supportive MCYT, that doesn't make sense but I wanted to cram Awesamdad in this, that doesn't make sense but go with it, they ain't playing, they protect they attack and they will come for the transphobes kneecaps, this is formatted weird but my sleep deprived brain could care less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiromanticPansexualWeebTrash/pseuds/DemiromanticPansexualWeebTrash
Summary: Trans Quackity coming out = Twitch,Twitter,Fans around the world..... basically the whole internet screaming and shocked pouring in or for short Trans Quackity breaks the internet :))
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap - Relationship
Series: MCYT Oneshots/drabbles/random ideas i had at 3 am [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207751
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	Quackity is a Pride God and breaks the Twitter and Twitch what's new?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toast_from_the_morning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What are you implying Quackity?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664108) by [Toast_from_the_morning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/pseuds/Toast_from_the_morning). 



> Trans Quackity au and idea inspired by Toast_from_the_morning on A03 go over to their account and give them some love I honestly was reading some Quackity centric stories stumbled upon their "What are you implying Quackity" fic and fell in love immediately with their Trans Quackity au all credit goes to them! This is also a recruitment for others to add onto this amazing Tag because please I have fallen in love with this tag and i can't do it justice with my writing skills-
> 
> Also just to clarify I am not in any ways transgender if I get any information wrong or portray anything about being trans incorrectly please do educated me so i can go back edit and fix my mistake thank you :)
> 
> Also just ignore that it isn't pride month because fuck 2020-2021 these past years have been shitty and we should do all we can that makes us happy if you love Halloween or Christmas and it isn't either of those holiday's fuck it do whatever you want that makes you happy it can be Halloween every month for you because fuck 2020/2021 do what makes you happy Pride month is every day for me this year because i fucking said so :D
> 
> Also spanish translation are at the end of the story I'm pretty sure I translated everything correctly or the closet I could to english.

_**TW:Dysphoria,mentions of Transphobia and Transphobia shown,panic attacks,air deprivation/ choking ,religious views are mostly of ** _ **_ Catholic Christianity[very little mentions] _ **

_** (I myself am not a very religious person but I did take some inspiration and views of  ** _ _ **Catholic Christianity from my grandma she isn't really super religious as well since immigrating into the U.S but we still have some religious influence maybe not as prominent than others but just wanted to put that as a warning to make clear i do not intend to invalidate anyone's beliefs and it's not very religion influenced as well but just in case I'll put this a warning)** _

_ **Also I'm from Texas (located in the U.S duh) so the one measurement I used might be weird if you weren't forced to use and learn the metric system all throughout out your life Idk it's just some numbers doesn't really say the much but it might be weird idk I'm writing this at 3-4 ish am and probably will edit this later and leave the measurement :P** _

【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】

Quackity was rightfully nervous as he made his minecraft character sprint into the holy lands entering prime church to be safely away from others possibly trying to attack or have canon interactions with on the SMP, just a few weeks ago heck hours ago he was panicking to Eret his emotions all mixed and feeling like jelly he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling his emotion where all a mush of worryness,nervousness,excitement and overal terrified for what he had plan to do later that day and later during his special 1st day of Pride month stream.

Even with the countless reassurance and support from both Eret and his family he couldn’t help but worry and think of the worst scenarios even his mom’s “mom talk” did barely enough to ease his need to vomit his insides out hearing her reassure him in spanish in the morning over the phone did little to help “Mijo, no te preocupes tanto, sé que tienes miedo pero eres uno de los hombres más valientes que conozco mi amor no olvides que tu familia te ama hijo y no mencionaste que tu amigo Eret era ese su nombre ¿verdad? Por lo que he escuchado, él es un gran apoyo y estará a su disposición para defenderlo y ayudarlo si alguien dice algo, mi patito.”

“Sí mamá, pero aún da miedo, sabes cómo eran las cosas en la escuela secundaria, solo tengo miedo de lo que dirá la gente y si me ven diferente mami.” Responded Quackity back to his mom he knows his friends will support him especially Eret but he can’t help but hear those voices from old schoolmates taunting him.

**TW: transphobia and racism coming up if you want to skip this paragraph just look for where the bolded starts and ends (It paints me to write this i want to strangle this randos so bad lol)**

The words still haunting and tearing at his heart and soul to this day the constant taunting words of “Did you hear that she wants to be a boy?” “Wait what?! She’s not serious is she?” “No I heard from the cheer squad the Tranny is serious about-” the girl stops before faking to vomit and gag to show her disgust and distaste “becoming a boy! Ugh i can’t even say that without wanting to vomit!” “No way shut up she can’t be serious can she!” “Oh She’s serious alright can you believe first that a field worker comes to our school and home acting like she belongs here and now she wants to be a boy? Sounds like she’s just an attention seeking brat!”

**Trigger warning over, Fluff shipment incoming!!**

Quackity couldn’t take it anymore he runs past the laughter and insults thrown at him dodging crumpled up papers and some paper airplanes thrown at him.He runs down the street tears streaking down his face he can barely see but his muscle memory takes him to his small crowded rundown apartment him and his mom live in still crying and sniffling he passes his mom in the kitchen not even registering her confused,worried and scolding for him skipping classes before realizing her little patito is crying and running upstairs into his room.

She follows him forgetting all about being late to work and focus on why her baby is crying his eyes out sobs racking his body she catches up to him as he is curled up in a ball cripping at his arms leaving nasty scratch marks on his skin even drawing so blood at the sheer force he’s gripping his skin at “Mi amor que paso!? Why are you crying?” She runs over and goes on her knees approaching and gently prying Quackity’s hand off of him to prevent him from scratching and clawing at his arms again, possibly causing more damage. Quackity lifts his head sob racking his body once more barely being able to choke his words out and struggling to breathe “Mama am i faking it? Am i disgusting? What if I am just wanting to be a boy for attention?”

He can barely put out the sentence before gasping for more air his panic attack quickly escalating and trying to desperately claw at his chest now no matter how much he hates and get dysphoria from his chest the need to breathe again taking over his senses, the need and deprivation of oxygen taking over his senses.Seeing her son like that breaks the woman's heart and she works even more faster and desperate to calm down her son after a while of whispering reassurances and planting kisses all around her sons tear stained face she manages to get him to calm down enough for his panic attack to subdue that night.

After helping her patito stand up and lean on her caressing his face and helping her cariño dress out into a more comfortable clothing of a oversized hoodie and sweatpants not before carefully and delicately removing his binder so he can breathe properly and even if he hadn’t worn it for more than an hour she knows better than to let him continue to wear his binder. Later into the night after cuddling and kissing Quackity’s cheeks,nose and kissing the top of his head she caresses her patitos hair as he fell asleep on the couch while they were halfway through the movie “Nacho Libre” her little Q’s favorite movie to watch when he feels sad and needs to laugh.

Needless to say she was not happy with the school or Quackity’s school mates it's fair to say she had quite the talk and lecture to both the school and entire school during separate assemblies and meetings after all they were at least smart enough to not anger the smaller mexican woman more than she was they preferred to live another few years than being murdered by a small,fuming with anger mexican mama.

Quackity shook his head and blinked twice before realizing he was back in his room minecraft open on his monitor and desktops streaming to over a couple thousand viewers live on twitch, laughed it off and apologized to chat for blanking out for sec the chat was laughing along and messing around like usal teasing Quackity about him blanking out asking if he saw a shiny object Quackity laughs genuinely at the bird joke “Haha very funny chat no i did not see a shiny object!”

He jokingly rolled his eyes before walking and “sitting down” in the church benches inside church prime Quackity took a deep breath before putting a smile on and starting to prepare himself and his stream transitions with the helps of some mods (who had no idea what was happening only knowing Quality asked for help to have a surprise for stream for Pride month)

“Anyway Chat I’m gonna steer off Minecraft to discuss and dedicate the stream to a very important topic and will sadly be ending stream afterwards but don't worry nothing bad has happened no need to be concerned chat” The chat begin to instantly fill with response and comments of “Is everything already Big Q?” “What’s up Q?” “Streamer ok?” “Everything still pog Quackity” and hundreds of other messages.Quackity chuckles before reassuring chat everything is fine and that he promises they will enjoy the surprise.

Quackity gave the mods the go turned off his face came and watched as the video of a special pride themed custom fairly length video began to play at first just having a couple texts boxes passing by saying happy pride and suppressing love to the LGBTQIA+ community before individually showing love and saying pride to every sexuality,gender identity,romantic attraction and everything else in the community.

Quackity begins to slowly leave the room entering his bathroom tidying up a bit and making sure he didn't miss any dirty spot is his mirror before quickly striping his shirt off and looking at himself in the mirror softly and gently tracing his top surgery scars on his chest stretching around to almost armpit to armpit.Quackity takes a deep breathe and begins to relax closing his eyes for a bit he begins to remember the reassuring words of his mom and Eret.

Eret bless their soul was so overwhelmingly supportive when Quackity came out to him (although how Q came out is a whole different story was a whole adventure itself.)Quackity chuckles to himself remembering how Eret called him on discord at 7:00 am sharp voice loud and full of love and extremely worried asking how Quackity was feeling “BIG Q GOOD MORNING! HOW ARE YOU? EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? MENTALLY HOW WE DOING? YOU KNOW I’M ALWAYS HERE IF YOU NEED TO CALL OR MESSAGE RIGHT?” Quackity barely awake and still registering what was happening said in a tired voice while yawning “Eret? Good-” he had a good long loud yawn “Morning… I’m fine Eret at the moment I’m not even awake in the slightest…”

Eret quickly apologized and lowered his voice before still repeating and picking at Quackity like a worried mother hen looking at her chicks, Quackity chuckles silently and smiles at how Eret reminds him of his own ma always fussing and constantly checking in on him “Eret man i love you and appreciate what you’re doing but if you keep fussing and worrying over me I would think you’re the one coming out and not me!” Quackity jokes and Eret laughs awkwardly before apologizing “sorry Big Q i just know how scary and nerve racking this may be!” after reassuring Her once more and promising Eret he would send him update messages and how he was feeling before and after they would finally let him go not before jokingly saying “And you better keep your promise young man or so help me!”

Quackity chuckled before saying goodbye to Eret and hanging up preparing to start his day.

Quackity opened his eyes again opened the faucet and splashes some cold water on his face and dried his face before putting on a brave face snapping a quick picture of him smiling a huge grin and posing in the mirror while proudly showing off his top scar for later.He quickly puts his shirt back on before quickly and quietly entering his streaming room again the stream still watching the video coming to a end almost, face cam still off and mic muted begins to read chat a smile coming to his face seeing the chat flood with hearts and pride related comments some saying that this surprise was making them cry and thanking Q for their sexualities being showcased in the video some still freaking out over the easter egg special bit of Eret rocking the strawberry dress again in bi pride makeup and wearing the bi flag as a cape while wearing his crown and giving a peace sign to the camera.

He almost cried at multiple donos saying words such as “QUACKITY AH MY DEMIBOY HEART I’M CRYING!!!” “BIG Q MY LITTLE LESBIAN HEART IS SOBBING PLEASE I CRY SUPER UGLY AHHHHHHHHH” “QUACKITY YOU JUST MADE MY GAY TRANS MAN HEART SWELL WITH PRIDE AND LOVE” “QUACKITY I CAME OUT AS ENBY LAST YEAR AND MY FAMILY BOUGHT ME A FLAG TO HANG IN MY ROOM AND THEY GAVE IT TO ME TODAY AND NOW THIS AHHHHH I’M SOBBING SO LOUD MY HEART THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THANK YOU <33333333”

Quackity couldn’t help but smile at all the sobbing comments and genuine sounding comments overflowing the chat room he quickly opened his discord and send Eret a quick message of “Almost time for it to happen gonna be very honest very nervous and scared might faint lol” He instantly received a message from Eret saying “Don’t worry Big Q I’ve been watching your stream ever since the video first began to play and it's a beautiful well thought out and beautiful video Big Q!!” “Remember if you need anyone to talk to I’m here and I’m sure Sapnap and Karl would maybe win in me getting to you before i can :)” “Big Q just know I’m so proud of you and will always be here for you :D <333333333”

Quackity began to get tears in his eyes just reading Eret’s kind supportive messages before messaging back “Thank you Eret that means a lot :)”Eret sent a spam of hearts back followed by a smiley face.Quackity held his breath as countdown appeared on stream a pre-recorded video of Quackity began to prepare to play he could see everyone in chat type in questions and questions marks confused on what was happening.

**TW:Suicidal thoughts mentioned and hinted at up ahead**

**_3_ **

He began to fiddle with his fingers “This is ridiculous I’m not even letting them see me live at the moment a pre-recorded video is playing. Why am i freaking out so much!?”

**_2_ **

_Maybe it’s because you never forget even after all those years, how horrible that felt, how addicting the feeling of not being able to get enough oxygen in your lungs at that moment felt. How your throat and lungs were_ _burning,itching,screaming_ _for air but the feeling of being deprived of oxygen was so intociatcatign sweet at that moment, how simple it was to stop breathing.How easily the pain could have receded into nothingness just like your life could have at that moment._

**_1_ **

He hated how the deepest voices in head were right he’s fearful of himself for having had those thoughts once in his life it still scares him to this day, its rare but the voices do exist constantly teasing and berating him not like the other horrid shrill voices he hears from high school these voices remind him of his darkest moments ones he wishes never existed and was longer apat of himself yet they still haunt him.

He is able to break out of that trance hearing his phone ping reading a message from Eret bringing him back to reality and reminding him what was happening in less than a minute in front of him **_The video_** he thought to himself he quickly read their message “Big Q this is beautiful….” He quickly looks up in time to see that the video on stream has begun to showcase his voice over and old photos and video of himself as a child and his mom old faint memories coming back.

A smiling giggling little girl T̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶g̶i̶r̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶o̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶g̶i̶g̶g̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶n̶t̶ the memories of simpler time no confusion on why he s̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶t̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶h̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ was like all the other girls in her class and like her friends around her, b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶e̶.

Quackity smiles fondly at old memories some happy some sad the one thing in common that all this memories had was the feeling of missing something, no matter if he felt happy at that time,sad,angry throwing a tantrum like kids do the feeling of emptiness, the feeling of something just not being right, something missing from him, from deep in his soul always managed to creep up on him.

Taking a deep breath once more and reminding himself that yes bad things have happen and life hasn’t always been laughs and fun with friends and loved ones around him, but no matter what was said and thrown at him he persevered and was able to accomplish his purpose in life that was given to him since he was born **to find who** **he** **truly was** **maybe he was given a more challenging task that others in life to find themselves but he had managed he had completed god’s mission for him as his mom would say** **he found himself.**

Quackity began reading the chat once more, some in chat already getting some hints and freaking out having put together a coming out video and connecting it to him being trans, but still not completely sure if their theory was right. Others in chat weren’t as quick to catch on and were extremely confused asking who the little girl was and if Quackity knew her why was she in a lot of videos and photos in a pride video Quackity made.

Quackity could feel his heart beating in his chest in a fast paced rhythm, he felt as if his heart was gonna break through his rib cage and leap out of his chest.The real changing point in the video was starting the showcasing of the young latinx girl in the photos and videos being gifted for her 16 birthday a chest binder and Pride flags consisting of a beautiful 3'x5 Transgender flag that was just the right dimensions to cover one of his room walls making the flag pop out and look even more larger than it was.

The chat was exploding with “POGCHAMP TRANS MEN ARE MEN!!”said one person in chat “TRANS RIGHT YES YES YES” spammed another few “BIG Q WOAH THAT’S SO POG YOU KNOW SOMEONE WHO’S TRANS??” said one Twitch primer named DookieChew420 "TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS YES <333333333” was being spammed in chat “MY BABY TRANS HEART AHHHHHHHHHHHH <3333333333 IT FEELS AMAZING TO SEE THIS SUPPORT AND I CAN TELL YOU ALL IT’S SO EMOTIONAL GETTING YOUR FIRST CHEST BINDER AND FLAG <3” said a obviously pretty emotional trans lovely human being in chat “I’M A TRANS FEMALE BUT AWWWWWWWW MY HEART ILY GUYS TRANS SISTERS AND BROTHERS I LOVE YOU ALL MUAH” said another before cheering 500 bits.

Quackity crossed his fingers as he knew in the next 3 seconds that his part was gonna come up soon he knew there would be some hate but he also knew just from how the beginning of the special pride video an overwhelming amount of his chat was supportive and would continue to stand by him, having that mentality and realization helped calm down his beating heart a little.The pre filmed video of him sitting in front of the camera introducing himself and explaining how all the videos shown were him when he was younger and that little girl was once alive, that the little girl was a shadow of himself meant to be abandoned but not forgotten.

Chat was exploding finally the realization had ,and just to make it even more clear he made sure to right in his script “So to make this even more clear and straightforward to you all and others, Yes I am a trans male my name is Quackity and I’m a proud trans male, I always have been always will be I never really planned or even thought of coming out but the constant feeling of having to be extremely careful and cautious saying and doing certain things to not give away that I had to do some extras things in my life to find myself and become who I always was since birth is inevitable also at one point i did promise some young Quackity photos and life story moments with videos and pictures and that would have been a mess to explain on why Baby Big Q was a girl huh chat?”

Chat was still exploding out of their shock and screaming trying to ask a question before quickly realizing it was a video playing video Quackity continued to talk “Before any of you try to spam or donate the obvious question of Titties gone or not? Yes I was blessed enough to be able to pay for my Top Surgery thanks to all the support financially from Twitch and family.” Safe to say chat began to immediately spam with Pride hearts and trans hearts emotes saying in all caps “TITTIES GONE TITTES GONE” and “NO TITTIES? POG” and even one comment making Quackity cackle “HIPPITY HOPPITY TITTIES NOT FOR THIS TRANS DUCKITY!”

“Due to Twitch guidelines can’t show the scars on stream or on this video but watch out later for some special tweets” he said with a smile at the camera.Quackity after watching for a while seeing the video finally beginning to end and showing credits ended his stream shortly after and went to his notes app copying the pre-written text and pasting it into his brand new tweet before checking over the tweet once more and hitting tweet.

**Quackity**

@Quackity

Yes I’m trans, yes I used to have Titties yes I did come out now that I’m ready with the help and support of @The_Eret and family around me.Truth be told was never really planning or wanting to come out but having transitioned is a part of me and makes me who I am able to be today since Twitch has very specific guidelines and I can’t show my surgery scars that I wear proudly now but that can’t stop Big Q on twitter >:)

#HAPPYPRIDEMONTH #TransRightsAreHumanRights #THANKYOUALLFORTHESUPPORT

💬 14.9K **❤ 34.7** ↹ 100.7K ᵀʷᶦᵗᵗᵉʳ ᶠᵒʳ ᴵᵖʰᵒⁿᵉ

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[ Image of a Quackity selfie mirror pic where he’s smiling and posing while proudly displaying and showing of his top surgery scar ]

@The_Eret So proud of you Big Q ILY man <3 one of the most amazing men I know 💗💗💗💗💗 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #TheBi’sLoveQuackity #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@FundyLive BIG Q POG SO PROUD BIG MAN ONE OF THE BRAVEST MEN I KNOW AND HAVE MET!!!! #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@tommyinnit You’ve always been one of the best men to live Big Q (except me of course I have all the woman) and you will stay one of the best men I know Big Q #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@TubboLive CONGRAHTS BIG Q I LOVFED YUOR NONBENARY PART OF THE VIDEO MADE MY HEARFT WARMF UP 💛🤍💜🖤 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #ENBYLOVEFORBIGQ #they/thempronounsusethem #he/himpronounsusethem #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@KarlJacobs_ Holy Honk Q i’m so proud of you, you’re one of the bravest,prettiest,hottest,men I know so honking proud of you ILY 💗💙𝝅🖤 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport#YouTryToBeHonkingMeanToQuackityIWillNotHesitateToHonkYouUp #ThatAppliesToSapAsWellDon’tMessWithMyFiances #TransRightsAreHumanRights #HonkOfHomophobesAndTransphobes💗💗💗

│

│

│@sapnap Trying to steal our fiance huh Karl? Too bad you can't. He's mine as well but yes you’re right he is the most hottest,sexiest ;),bravest men out there along with everyone else in the LGBTQIA+ community #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #THOSEAREMYFIANCES #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #TransRightsAreHumanRights #YouTryToSayShitAboutQuackityIWillNotHesitateToReplyAndCommitArsonAfterICommitMurder #ThatAppliesToKarlAsWellDon’tMessWithMyFiances #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes

@sapnap Fuck Q I’m- I can’t even descrbe how proud and emotional I am you’re so fucking brave and just one of the most perfect people in this world shit i can’t even describe how proud i am and how much more in love I am with you 💗💙𝝅🖤#HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #THOSEAREMYFIANCES #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #YouTryToSayShitAboutQuackityIWillNotHesitateToReplyAndCommitArsonAfterICommitMurder #ThatAppliesToKarlAsWellDon’tMessWithMyFiances #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@theawesamdude So proud of you Big Q you’re one of the most special and amazing people I’ve met and I hate to break it to you but I don’t believe you exist you’re to too amazing for this world if you thought I was more handsome than George then you’re a immortal god Big Q #TransRightsAreHumanRights #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #That’sMySonI’mSoProudOfHim #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #GoAwayTransphobesAndHomophobes

@WilburSoot SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU BIG Q FUCK YEA TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS ONE OF THE BRAVEST,FUNNIEST BEST MAN I HAVE MET ILY YOU ALL AND ESPECIALLY YOU BIG Q 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@JustaMinx TRANS BIG Q POG PROUD AF QUACKITY 💗💛💙 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights #ThePansexual’sForQuackity

@Nihaachu Quackity I’m so proud of you, you’re such a amazing brave person and I can tell and know for a fact Trans kids and others around the world are so shocked and emotional to hear someone they look up to and bring joy when they stream is just like them and can show them and tell them that they are so valid and matter just as much as every other human being on this earth 💗💜💙 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights #TheBi’sLoveQuackity

@jschlatt FUCKING POGCHAMP QUACKITY so fucking proud man you’re such a badass dude and brave damn #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@Dream Quackity so fucking proud of you man you never fail to make everyone on stream and off stream laugh whether it be us just roleplaying on the SMP or jut goofing of you’re the life of the party and one of the best men to have ever joined the server and for all of us on the Dream SMP and more to have met thank you 💗💗💗 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@GeorgeNootFound Big Q so proud of you man this man right here is one of the most funniest,bravest,manliest and most talented men I know you never fail to light up the room and just make everyone's day better no matter what people try to say and do to you you always survive and nothing can take you down that’s so powerful and badass Big Q one of the best men in the world right here 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@Punztw This is him officer this is one of the best men and bravest man in the world arrest him he has broken the law with how fucking strong,talented,funny and badass he is take him away! 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@connorpugs Breaking news: Big Q has once again shown the entire world he’s one of the best of the best to roam this earth and has said the obvious words and has shown everyone that fuck Transphobes and Homophobes you’re not afraid of Trans people or Homoseuals you’re just assholes and don’t respect other peoples basic huamns rights. Quackity you’re one the funniest guys I know and I’m honestly so blessed and honored to have met you man. 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@NotAntfrost Fuck yeah Big Q so fucking proud man and that badass hot transition process Q you cleaned up so fucking badass give me a glow up adn Big Q’s apperance beacause damn Velvet sorry not sorry Big Q is where it’s at 😳🥵 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

│

│

│@VelvetIsCake Fuck no I’m the one that’s sorry Ant if given the chance I’m droping you so fast to marry Quackity no remorse 😳🥵

│

│@NotAntfrost That’s fair Big Q is hot 😳🥵

@VelvetIsCakeFUCK YEAH BIG Q DAMN I CAN’T BELIVE THE HOTTEST PERSON ON THE WORLD IS SO DAMN HOT AND BADASS LOOK AT THIS BRAVE STRONG SMOKING HOT DEVIL WOAH. Sorry not sorry Ant Big Q is just so 🥵 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@Ranboosaysstuff THAT’S SO POG BIG Q WOAH IT’S A GOOD DAY TO BE LGBTQIA+ HUH WE KEEP WINNING 💛🤍💜🖤 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #ENBYLOVEFORBIGQ #they/thempronounsusethem #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@Technothepig Quackity I’m not good with words but I am truly so proud and fucking impressed with how brave and strong you are man

[ Image of a Chibi TechnoBlade fanart holding up a sign that says “Trans rights are Humans rights no exceptions” ]

💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@Ph1LzA Fucking hell mate Big Q i can’t express how fucking proud Me and Kristin are of you bloody hell mate you’re so fucking brave and pogchamp man damn I can’t even imagine what it must feel like being one of the best men to ever live Big Q. 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@BadBoyHalo Holy Muffin Quackity I’m so proud of you Quackity you’re so brave and strong and I can’t even put into words how proud I am of you and how important you are to people all around the world at this moment holy muffin I- I don’t even know what to say besides I can’t wrap around my head how someone as amazing as you can exist Quackity 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #GoAwayfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@JackManifoldTV Bloody Hell Quackity bro I can’t believe or even know myself how I am able to be this proud of someone and how someone I know and talk to is this fucking strong and brave and amazing this seems so unreal how can someone as unique and special like you can exist and become a role model and change others lives in a instant holy hell Big Q you’re one of the best fucking men I will ever know 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

@Skeppy Holy mother Quackity Bro I- I’m I have no words and can’t even begin to find words that justify how proud we all are of you and how strong and brave you are and to every other trans person out there in the world you guys are so fucking Pog champ Me putting it into words doesn’t even come close to justifying how amazing you all are Fuck Big Q 💙💗🤍💗💙 #HAPPYRPRIDEMONTH #TransQuackityLove #TransQuackitySupport #BIGQHASANDWILLALWAYSBEAMAN #FuckOfHomophobesAndTransphobes #TransRightsAreHumanRights

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Quackity had his phone open looking at Twitter so many tears in his eyes that all he can see was some blobs of colors his tears beginning to fall down,but not out of sadness as they had all those years ago out joy,relief and **_the overwhelming feeling of acceptance,support, love_** he was so overwhelmed by all the feelings his friends and fans were showing he finally realized at that moment that Eret and his mom were right he would always have people beside him that would love and support him.

His phone rang forcing Quackity to grab his phone, fumbling with it a bit before seeing it was Eret calling him he quickly answered her call and croaked out “Hello? Eret” Quackity cringed at how gross his voice sounded probably from all the crying he was doing “Quackity! Are you okay!? Are you crying what’s wrong”

Quackity sniffles and quickly reassures Eret he’s fine “No no Eret I’m fine I’m just really happy it feels so good to see all the support and love and it just feels a weight is being lifted off my chest” Eret sighs in relief before giggling and answering “Weight off your chest? Just like how the boobs went yeet?” Quackity snorts and starts coughing causing Eret on the other end of the call to giggle.

“Yes Eret just like that” Quackity giggles “Well as much as I would love to keep bothering you and fussing over you Don’t want to keep Sap and Karl waiting by hogging you” Quackity let out a noise of confusion “Huh what do you mean-” Quackity was cut off halfway by Eret saying bye and leaving the discord call leaving a confused still crying and runny nose Quackity alone.

Not even a second after Quackity was scared by a sudden discord call request coming from Karl and Sapnap to join their call, Quackity entered the call and was instantly bombarded with both of them spewing words at 100 miles per hour the only ones he could really make out where “QUACKITY!” BABY GIRL-WAIT NO SHOULD I NOT CALL YOU THAT-” A worried screaming SapNap followed by a sobbing hiccuping Karl “QUACKITY I’M SO HONKING PROUD OF YOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

After a couple minutes of reassuring both Karl and Sapnap he was fine and once again stating he was crying tears of joy and was just really overwhelmed with support both men started to send even more support and love no matter how far away they all were from each other. It warmed Quackity’s heart he was so in love with these men and seeing how they were acting and desperately trying to give Quackity so much love and care through a discord call just made him beam with pride he quickly transferred from his mobile discord to his desktop and so did his two fiances all now turning on their cameras and grinning like idiots in love.

Which they were and if Quackity fell asleep first while they were all matching the 3rd back to the future movie no one would know if both Karl and Sap had looked at Quackity with such adoration and love through a desktop screen then at each other. No one would know if they planned messages specifically to Quackity’s phone so when he would wake up he would have a spam of love filled messages all sappy and each different just overflowing with love even through a text. No one had to know because that was something between all three of them, the love between them three.

【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】

Translation for Spanish (To the best of my ability to properly or translate to English the closest I can):

“Mijo, no te preocupes tanto, sé que tienes miedo pero eres uno de los hombres más valientes que conozco mi amor no olvides que tu familia te ama hijo y no mencionaste que tu amigo Eret era ese su nombre ¿verdad? Por lo que he escuchado, él es un gran apoyo y estará a su disposición para defenderlo y ayudarlo si alguien dice algo, mi patito.”= _"My son, don't worry so much, I know you're scared but you're one of the most bravest men I know my love don't forget your family loves you son and didn't you mention that friend of your's Eret was their name right? From what I've heard, he sounds very supportive and won't hesitate to defend and help you if someone/some people say something/anything my little duckling/duck"_

“Sí mamá, pero aún da miedo, sabes cómo eran las cosas en la escuela secundaria, solo tengo miedo de lo que dirá la gente y si me ven diferente mami.” = _"Yes mom, but It's still scary, you know how things were in High School ( 9th grade-12th grade), I'm just scared of what people will say and if they will see me different mom_.

**_Technically I think It literally means Mommy but mami is just a cariño (cute nickname/ way of saying mama it's used to show adoration/ fondness is the best way i would know how to explain in english)_ **

Mi amor que paso _= My love what happened_

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably crap but i just wanted to get this idea out there somewhere also like i said before just ignore that it isn't June (Pride month) I really wanted to just publish this and couldn't think of anything else without making it too similar to Toast's fics lol


End file.
